1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a missile construction, and, more particularly, to a missile construction which is capable of in-flight reconfiguration automatically occurring as a result of the forces generated by the vehicle dynamics.
2. Background of the Invention
Many missiles have been of a one-piece construction including a rocket motor at one end onto which is affixed either a centrally or aft located control section, and the payload forming the opposite end. The overall missile length in this case is fixed and consists simply of the addition of the individual part lengths. Accordingly, launch facilities to handle such missiles must be able to accommodate the fixed missile dimensions.
Still other known rocket constructions, referred to as "staged" rockets, provide means for improving vehicle flight performance by separating rocket motors from the control and payload sections upon propellant exhaustion. Again, at launch the overall missile length is fixed requiring correspondingly sized platforms and launchers.
In the future, missiles will be required to counter increasingly capable threats yet remain compatible with existing support equipment. It is therefore essential to provide a missile construction which would substantially reduce necessary overall length at the time of launch without impairing function or reliability.
In addition, a continuing matter of concern in all missiles is the provision of aerodynamic stability. In the past, an approach to static stabilization was to deploy aerodynamic surfaces which may be undesirable in that the surfaces can increase drag, lack reliability, or constrain total size. Dynamic stabilization has been achieved by inducing high spin rates, either aerodynamically or by other means, but this tends to only further complicate system design in a maneuvering vehicle. Any solution for solving the overall length problem of a missile must, therefore, not detrimentally affect aerodynamic stability.